


Your Good-Bye Kiss

by love_muffin



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_muffin/pseuds/love_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi makes Eren clean his already spotless office just to annoy his suicidal bastard of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Good-Bye Kiss

“So what the hell do you want, brat?” He glared at Eren as he entered his office.  
“You said you needed me?”  
Levi smirked and got up from his chair and walked towards Jeager.  
“Jeager, I believe you still owe me a favor from last week right?” Levi deadpanned to Eren. Eren gulped and nodded his head and stuttered out a “Y-yes, sir.”  
“Great, now clean my office.” Levi then sat on his couch and propped open a book. Eren stared for a moment and then went to go get some cleaning supplies. He came back with a bucket filled a mountain high and began to dust the office. 

“It’s not clean enough, brat.” Levi spat for the millionth time as Eren cursed under his breath.  
“Little ass thinks he’s the boss of me. . .” Eren mumbled as he began to Windex the glass windows again.

The clock acted like a metronome for the whole day as the pages Levi turned was the only noise in the room. By the time the clock hit 10, Eren’s knuckles were red and his knees where trembling from standing for so long. Eren wiped his hand across his forehead and turned to see Levi closing his book.  
“I think I’m done, sir.” Eren squeaked out from exhaustion.  
“Finally finished?” Levi asks as he gets up and walks around the room inspecting it. He walks with his arms crossed making no emotion. He walks the office once and stares at Eren with his jet black eyes. Levi leans against his desk.  
“You finally did something right, Jeager. You can’t leave yet though.”  
“What?!,” Eren half yelled half squeaked, “I- I mean I did the job you asked me to do and I-“  
Levi stops him and plants a kiss on his soft lips and parts as fast as he came.  
“You almost forgot your goodbye kiss.”


End file.
